Merci Dudley !
by Ellewyl
Summary: Quand un Dudley rencontre un Draco, qu'est-ce qu'ils se racontent ? Bah des histoires de Harry ! / SLASH/LEMON / DMHP / Dursleys!gentils


Coucou !!

Me revoici avec une nouvelle fic HPDM !!!

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

**~~ Merci Dudley ! ~~**

* * *

**Pendant les vacances d'été, manoir des Malefoy**

-- **Draco ! Reviens je te prie ! Où vas-tu ? Reste à la maison où ton père en entendra parler. Draco Malefoy ! C'est ta mère qui te l'ordonne, reviens ici tout de suite !**

-- **Je ne m'en vais que pour un temps Mère, j'ai besoin de respirer**, répliqua le blond, avec un agacement non feint.

Sur ces paroles tranchantes, il rajusta ses mèches blondes en s'observant dans le grand miroir du hall. Il examina son reflet d'un œil critique et se rengorgea avec une moue satisfaite. Il était encore plus parfait que d'habitude. Ses cheveux blonds n'avaient pas de gel, mais étaient sagement coiffés en arrière, quelques fines mèches soyeuses retombant élégamment devant ses yeux d'un gris d'orage. Sa peau blanche était belle et sans imperfections et ses dents éclataient de blancheur. Il rajusta sa veste beige sur son épaule et passa ses yeux sur son corps. Un corps musclé et fort, pas une once de graisse ne se profilait sur lui. Il portait un pantalon de lin beige, comme sa veste et son torse était habillé d'un polo vert, parfaitement assorti.

Narcissa Malefoy soupira en rejoignant son fils. Elle posa une main fine sur son épaule et dit doucement :

-- **Tu es parfait. Mais dis-moi, pour quelle jeune fille ton cœur balance-t-il ?**

-- **Je ne suis pas amoureux d'une fille, Mère.**

Narcissa eut un moment de surprise et haussa les épaules en déclarant :

-- **Links, va me chercher un verre de whisky. Pur**.

-- **Bien maîtresse**, fit le petit elfe en s'inclinant.

-- **Mon chéri, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu étais… gay ?**

-- **… Je ne sais pas comment vous l'auriez pris. Surtout si vous saviez quelle est la personne dont je suis amoureux**, termina-t-il avec une grimace.

-- **De qui es-tu amoureux Draco ?** Tonna Lucius en entrant dans le manoir.

Le blond se raidit. Avec sa mère, l'information aurait pu passer, mais avec son père, il risquait d'avoir un peu plus de mal. Il regarda ses parents à travers le psyché et grimaça une tentative de sourire, ratée. Lucius finit par éclater de rire, choquant sa femme et son fils et s'écria :

-- **Tu sors avec qui tu veux, mon fils ! Assure-toi seulement de ne pas être dominé ! Un Malefoy ne se fait jamais prendre !**

--** … Père ?** Réussi à articuler Draco, complètement éberlué.

Narcissa émit un petit rire et se glissa sous le bras de son mari en disant doucement :

-- **J'avais oublié que tu avais eu une aventure avec Severus, il y a longtemps.**

-- **… Pardon ?** S'exclama le jeune homme, les yeux ronds.

Ses parents sourirent et conduisirent leur fils jusqu'à la porte, continuant à le questionner sur son amour secret. De réplique en réplique, Lucius finit par deviner et regarda son fils se préparer au transplanage en s'exclamant :

-- **Reviens avec Potter, qu'on puisse vraiment le rencontrer !**

Draco écarquilla les yeux et sourit, incertain. Il fit un signe de la main à ses parents et transplana, direction, Privet Drive.

Il arriva dans la petite ville et s'assit sur un banc, entre un parc et la piscine municipale. Il sourit, fermant les yeux. Il allait devenir plus qu'un ennemi pour Harry Potter.

Il se plongea dans ses pensées, embêté par le fait qu'il ne connaissait pas l'adresse exacte du brun. Le blond soupira et décida d'attendre, Harry finirait bien par passer par-là.

Oui, il l'appelait Harry, et alors ? Il avait bien le droit, cela faisait deux ans qu'il se consumait d'amour pour lui, depuis la nuit où il l'avait vu pleurer…

***FLASH-BACK***

Draco se promenait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, sans s'inquiéter de rien. Les professeurs étaient bien trop chamboulés par les révélations de Potter sur le fait qu'il avait vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres revenir pour faire attention à un lève hors des dortoirs.

Soudain, en tournant au coin d'un étage, il aperçut quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un était assis près de l'infirmerie, sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Draco s'approcha, curieux de la tristesse qui émanait de la personne.

Le garçon tourna un regard émeraude rempli de douleur vers lui et sourit faiblement, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Draco s'approcha de Potter et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Ce-dernier leva des yeux surpris vers le regard d'orage fuyant et entoura son cou de ses bras tremblants, nichant son visage dans le cou pâle. Le blond lui enserra la taille et resta calme, laissant son ennemi pleurer contre lui.

Au bout d'un temps qui aurait pu durer des heures comme quelques minutes, Potter se releva et murmura un timide :

-- **Merci.**

Draco ne répondit pas, mais essuya les traces de larmes sur les joues rougies de son vis-à-vis, caressant la peau douce, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Potter frissonna et ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par la douce sensation des mains de Draco sur son visage. Attiré par les lèvres entrouvertes, Draco approcha son visage de celui de sa Némésis, doucement, timidement.

Potter rouvrit les yeux et rougit légèrement en voyant Draco approcher. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et referma ses orbes émeraudes, attendant.

Tout doucement, avec un respect presque effrayant, le blond posa simplement ses lèvres sur celle de Potter, pour un baiser chaste.

Il se recula rapidement, rougit et s'enfuit en courant, ne sachant comment réagir.

***FIN DU FLASH-BACK***

Draco soupira. Il avait était envoûté par la tristesse qui semblait émettre comme un halo autour de Harry. Il l'avait trouvé tellement Beau à ce moment là qu'il en était tombé immédiatement amoureux. Il avait mis du temps avant d'accepter ses sentiments. Déjà qu'il se croyait hétéro pur et dur…

Il ferma les yeux, plongeant dans un sommeil léger et réparateur pour ces nerfs malmenés : Il avait un père bisexuel, une mère parfaitement au courant et qui s'en tamponnait le coquillard, un parrain bi aussi qui avait couché avec son père et le pire… Tout le monde trouvait ça parfaitement normal !

En plus, ses parents venaient d'apprendre qu'il aimait Harry Potter, censé être leur plus grand ennemi, mais pas de problèmes, tout va parfaitement bieeeeeeeeeen.

Il n'était pas censé s'inquiéter à cause de ça, n'est-ce pas ? Aucune raison de s'inquiéter, c'est cool Raoul, tout va bien ma poule !

**Pendant ce temps, chez les Dursley**

Harry avait fini par trouver un terrain d'entente avec son oncle et sa tante. Bon, ce n'était pas encore le grand amour avec les petites fleurs et on court en riant dans les champs, mais il y avait du mieux.

La tante Pétunia avait accepté Harry depuis que celui-ci avait réussi à convaincre Dudley de faire un régime, début été. Le brun n'avait pas eu trop de mal, il lui avait suffit d'enlever son tee-shirt en présence de Dudley pour montrer son torse attirant de par sa finesse et sa musculature nerveuse pour que celui-ci décide de manger les mêmes choses que son cousin.

L'oncle Vernon éprouvait de la sympathie pour Harry, depuis **[ Tous : De la sympathie ? Moi :** _Oui et alors ? C'est le mot qui vous gêne ?_** Ron : J'en sais rien, je l'ai pas compris ce mot… ]** depuis que notre Sauveur national avait fait une remarque apparemment anodine sur le jeu de l'équipe de base-ball préférée de son oncle qui ramait au classement** [ Blaise : C'est qui Bôle ? Moi :** _hein ?_** ]** Du coup, l'oncle avait appelé l'entraîneur **[ Ron : Avec un fêlétone ? Moi :** _Si tu veux…_** ]** de l'équipe et qui se retrouvait alors dans les meilleurs du classement.

Mais le plus grand changement notoire restait sans nul doute entre Dudley et Harry. Ils se sentaient plus que des cousins, comme des amis, des frères.

Ce jour-là, Harry terminait ses devoirs de Sortilèges quand Dudley débarqua comme une furie dans sa chambre en beuglant :

-- **Harry ! Bouge-toi un peu on y va !**

-- **Dudley, t'es gonflant.**

-- **Hey cousin, t'as deux solutions : Où je te déshabille et je te traîne à poil à la piscine où tu mets un maillot et tu bouges ton joli p'tit cul pour venir avec moi !**

Harry se retourna vers son cousin avec un sourire amusé et le détailla. Dudley avait beaucoup maigri et avait prit du muscle durant ce premier mois. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus plaqués sur son front mais étaient coupés courts en brosse, formant de minuscules épis blonds.

Harry sourit et vira son cousin de sa chambre pour se mettre en maillot, lequel protesta avec véhémence :

-- **Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus !**

-- **On ne sait jamais, je te rappelle que c'est grâce à moi si tu t'es rendu compte que tu étais gay**…, Répliqua le brun en riant.

-- **Bon, d'accord, je veux bien te sauter dessus ! Ouvre la porte, je l'ai dit !**

--** D'accord, j'ouvre**, fit Harry d'un voix taquine.

Il ouvrit brusquement la porte, faisant tomber son cousin sur la moquette. Le blond se releva en pestant et fit la moue quand il vit que Harry avait déjà mit son caleçon de bain. Le sorcier enfila un jean extrêmement moulant, le genre de vêtement que jamais il ne porterait à Poudlard, mais resta torse nu après avoir passé une serviette autour de son cou.

Dudley partit en courant, suivit par Harry, aussi pressé que lui de se rafraîchir un peu en ce temps de canicule.

Soudain, en traversant le parc, Dudley stoppa net, tous freins sortis, si rapidement, que Harry lui rentra dedans, exprimant son incompréhension par un élégant « **Oufffff** »

Il recula en râlant :

-- **Bordel Dud', préviens quand tu t'arrêtes !**

-- **Harry, il a une baguette**, marmonna Dudley d'une petite voix en se mettant involontairement à trembler.

-- **Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racont… Nom de… ! Malefoy ?**

**POV Draco**

J'ai dû m'endormir. J'entends des voix, puis, la délicieuse voix douce de mon ange brun retentit assez près de moi :

-- **Dud ! Tu ramènes ton derrière illico dans cette foutue piscine !**

Je disais quoi moi ? Délicieuse ? Naaan, oubliez. Le dénommé Dud répliqua alors :

-- **Harrynouchet, écoute-toi ! Qui a failli être traîné nu comme au jour de sa jouiss… naissance jusqu'ici ? Et ton petit cul est bien plus mignon que le mien. Musclé à souhait, tout doré et rebondi, je suis fan**, termina-t-il avec un éclat de rire gourmand.

Draco faillit s'étrangler. Depuis quand Potter était-il autre chose que maigre et petit ?

Harry grogna :

-- **Je peux savoir comment tu sais à quoi ressemblent mes fesses ?**

-- **Non, mais quand tu es sous la douche et que tu ne fermes pas la porte, tu crois que je fais quoi ?**

-- **Tu me mattes ? Intéressant…**

-- **Ha ha ha, très drôle… Arrête tes bêtises et vient par-là.**

-- **Je viens, mais si tu ne veux pas être incapable de concevoir un enfant dans les trois secondes qui suivent, je te conseille d'enlever ta main de mon derrière.**

Un éclat de rire lui répondit et les pas s'éloignèrent rapidement. Je serrai les dents. Qui était ce type qui se permettait de toucher l'adorable corps de MON Harry ? Et c'est bizarre, il a l'air vraiment… plus détendu qu'à l'école. J'ai l'impression qu'il se lâche… Étrange…

**Fin POV**

Harry et Dudley sortirent de la piscine, encore trempés, mais heureux. Harry se figea quand il aperçut que Draco était toujours sur le banc. Il soupira, secoua la tête, faisant voleter des gouttelettes d'eau partout sur son corps et demanda à Dudley de rentrer sans lui.

Après le départ de son cousin, Harry prit une voix plus sèche et apostropha Draco :

-- **Malefoy ! Explique-moi ce que tu fais ici, je sais que tu ne dors pas.**

Draco soupira, ouvrit les yeux et s'exclama :

-- **Nom d'un scroutt à pétard !**

**POV Draco**

Nom de… ! Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est vraiment MON Harry ? Il est… Waaah ! Bon, Draco, opération croiser les jambes, ok ! Fermer la bouche, ok. Arrêter de baver, ok. Les yeux de Harry sont plus haut, encore plus haut, ok.

Comment ça une description ? Pff…

Ses cheveux noirs en bataille gouttaient sur son torse fin mais indéniablement musclé, doré par le soleil, ses grands yeux verts pétillaient, bon, pas de joie, mais ils pétillaient. Il était toujours petit, mais moins maigre, ses jambes fuselées engoncées dans un jean moulant soulignaient magnifiquement sa virilité et ses fesses.

Ses muscles fins et souples jouaient sur sa peau alors qu'il relevait un bras afin de passer une main dans sa touffe rebelle, laissant couler des gouttes sur son visage, dont une qui roula au coin de ses lèvres… Je voudrais bien la lécher d'ailleurs…

Harry dû suivre le cours de mes pensées car il sortit la pointe de sa langue pour laper l'importune, faisant déglutir difficilement Draco.

Système cérébral à système sanguin : _Ordre, arrêtez de descendre, c'est pas le moment !_

Système cérébral à système hormonal : _Huston on a un problème dans le secteur X ! Fermez les écoutilles !_

Système cérébral à système cérébral : _Pensez à Hagrid en train de se faire Ombrage !_

Système sanguin, cérébral et hormonal à système cérébral : _SILENCE !_

Et ses yeux verts qui me fixent… tiens d'ailleurs…

-- **Où sont tes lunettes ?**

-- **Je n'en ai plus besoin.**

-- **Alors pourquoi en portes-tu ?**

-- **Je ne les porte qu'à l'école pour éviter les regards trop insistants, comme le tien…**

Bon sang mais c'est qu'il me gênerait ce con ! Bon, Draco, reprend-toi, c'est toi qui mène la danse. Ne te laisse pas déstabiliser par ce beau brun.

-- **Euh… Harry, je peux te poser une question ?**

Les yeux verts pétillèrent d'amusement et Harry répondit :

-- **Tiens, c'est Harry maintenant ? Amusant. Pour la question, tu viens de le faire, mais tu peux toujours recommencer.**

Il se fout de moi là ? Bon, Draco où comment casser l'ambiance en neuf mots, départ :

-- **Où en es-tu avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?**

Yes ! Plombage d'ambiance réussi ! Est-ce que c'est bien ? Pas sûr… Hoho… Serait-ce une question taboue ? Il n'a pas l'air enchanté. **[ **_Réflexion de l'auteur :_** Et ça t'étonnes ? ]**

Harry me regarda et soupira :

-- **Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela ?**

-- **Parce que ma famille est au service de ce cinglé**, répondis-je décidé à lui dire la vérité. **Je sais que mon père s'est mal conduit avec toi, mais c'est quand même mon géniteur et je ne veux pas qu'il meure.**

-- **Et qu'est-ce que cela changerait de savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Voldemort ?**

Harry sourit en me voyant frissonner sous le nom honni. Il s'assit à côté de moi et je lui répondis :

-- **Si le Lord Noir meure, la fortune accumulée sera en partie reversée à ma famille et je me demandais alors, si cela valait le coup de donner une partie de notre argent à l'Ordre, en attendant que tu gagnes contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.**

-- **Et que comptes-tu faire de l'argent que tu recevras si Voldemort disparaît ? Ouvrir un orphelinat pour Moldus ?**

-- **Pour qui me prends-tu Potter ?!**

Harry soupira, leva une main pour m'attraper le menton avec douceur, me regarda et plongea ses yeux verts dans mon regard métallique.

Je me noyais sous cette sensation qu'il m'offrait, ce moment rien qu'à nous deux. Je me sentais perdre pied, alors je détournai le regard à regrets, ne voulant pas faire quelque chose que j'aurais regretté par la suite.

Lorsque je le relevais, désirant renouer ce lien si fort avec Harry, cette sensation si douce et si intense, si forte et si tendre, il s'était relevé et s'éloignait.

Attendez deux secondes… Il s'éloigne ? Il ne peut pas me laisser ! Je ne veux pas être… seul !

Mon corps agit avant mon cerveau, je sentis mes jambes bouger et je me jetais conter le dos de mon ange brun entourant son torse de mes bras, respirant l'odeur du chlore mêlée à celle de sa peau.

Je plongeais ma tête dans son cou, respirant avec force, marquant la douceur de sa peau à jamais dans mon esprit. Je ne pu m'empêcher de frotter mon nez au creux de son cou et, entendant un accro dans sa respiration, je su que je venais de trouver un point sensible chez le Gryffondor.

Harry ne bougeait pas, il me laissait faire avec curiosité. Sachant que je ne pourrais recommencer avant longtemps, je resserrais ma prise sur son corps, frottant, dans un gémissement, mon nez sur son épaule, une de ses mains retraçant ses abdos avec douceur, l'autre enserrant ses hanches, lui montrant en plaquant mon corps contre le sien, l'étendue du désir que j'avais pour lui.

Harry eut un sursaut et marmonna :

-- **Dis-moi que c'est ta baguette que je sens là…**

Pour toute réponse, je ris doucement avant de déposer une léger baiser au coin de sa mâchoire. Hmm… Quel frisson ! Je lui faisais de l'effet...

J'amenai mes lèvres jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille et lui mordillai gentiment. Hou ! Apparemment, il apprécie…

-- **Tu es sensible Potter, dis-je avec un petit ricanement, moi qui pensais que ton homosexualité était juste un mensonge pour que tes groupies te lâchent, finalement, les hommes te font de l'effet… Ou alors, c'est moi qui suis si doué que tu ne peux pas faire autrement… C'est amusant**.

Harry se raidit brusquement et se dégagea violemment, s'éloignant de moi en deux enjambées. Quelques micro secondes après, un pas lourd résonna et je me retournai pour voir arriver un garçon blond et un peu enveloppé. Sans savoir pourquoi, la jalousie s'empara de mon cœur et je repris mon masque de glace pour lancer :

-- **Décidément Potter, tu aimes les blonds…**

-- **Harry, tu viens ? On va mettre la table.**

-- **Oh, tu les apprécies au point de t'installer avec lui ! Pff, si au moins il était aussi beau que moi…**

-- **Malefoy, si tu crois que tu es parfait, tu te fourres la baguette dans l'œil ! Tu es imbu de toi-même à un point où ça en devient écœurant !**

Harry me jeta un regard indéfinissable et ajouta avant de se retourner :

-- **Pour l'argent, vois avec Dumbledore. Rentre chez toi maintenant.**

Puis il s'avança vers le type blond qu'il entraîna avec lui. Je l'entendis protester :

-- **Hey Harry ! C'est un de tes amis ? Pourquoi tu lui as parlé aussi sèchement ? Réponds-moi ! C'est qui ?**

-- **Tais-toi Dudley ! Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, s'il te plaît.**

-- **Excuse-moi 'Ry.**

Le garçon prit Harry dans ses bras qui se raccrocha à sa taille, tremblant légèrement. Harry semblait parler vu que l'autre hochait la tête de temps à autres. Finalement Harry se détacha et se tourna vers moi… il pleure ? Bon sang, ce sont des larmes ? Mon Harry pleure, il est triste ? Si j'attrape le crétin qui lui a fait du mal, je l'étripe !

** **HPDMHPDM** **

Questionnement de l'auteur : _Est-ce que l'auto-étripage est possible ?_

Darkel : Auto-strangulation, c'est sûr…

Auteur : _Donc, on considérera que Draco va s'auto-étrangler ?_

Darkel : *_soupir_* Si tu le fais mourir, il n'y a plus de fic, alors ferme-la et écris.

** **HPDMHPDM** **

Je vis le garçon blond passer devant moi et me glisser un « suis-moi » sans vérifier si je l'écoutais ou pas. Je me tournai vers Harry qui n'étais plus là. Je le cherchais du regard, en vain. Je consentis finalement à rejoindre le gros blond sur le banc.

J'attaquai de suite :

-- **Qui es-tu pour Harry ? Est-ce toi qui l'a fait pleurer ?**

-- **Pour Harry, je suis ce que tu ne seras jamais. Et je ne l'ai pas fait pleurer, mais toi si, Draco Malefoy.**

-- **Comment connais-tu mon nom ?**

-- **Harry m'a parlé de toi. Je m'appelle Dudley Dursley, appelle-moi Dudley. Si je te parle maintenant, c'est pour m'assurer que tu ne feras pas plus de mal à Harry. Il souffre déjà assez.**

Je cillais à l'utilisation du présent :

-- **Il souffre ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui fait du mal ?**

-- **Un peu tout le monde.**

-- **Raconte-moi**, ordonnais-je.

-- **Et la politesse ? Je n'ai aucune raison de te parler de Harry**, rétorqua le blond au tac au tac.

Je fronçais un sourcil. Pour qui se prenait ce moldu ? Savait-il qui j'étais ? Bien sûr que non Draco sombre crétin, c'est un moldu… Je soupirai et mettais ma fierté de côté pour dire humblement, mais avec classe :

-- **Daigne bien excuser mon impolitesse. Pourrais-tu me dire ce qui tracasses mon ange ?**

Je me mordis la lèvre violemment. M*rde ! J'avais dévoilé ce que je ressentais ! Quel crétin ! Cela sembla faire rire le gros blond car il dit :

-- **De toute façon, tu le sauras bien un jour ou l'autre. Alors, tout d'abord, Harry a un mage noir psychopathe aux tendances serpentophiles aux basques, il s'en veut de la mort de… Cédric, car il pense que s'il avait pris la coupe seul, Cédric ne serait pas mort. Il est triste de la mort de son parrain, il est triste que son taré de dirlo ait donné des ordres pour l'empêcher d'aller rejoindre ses amis pendant les vacances, il est triste que tant de gens soient morts pour lui, il souffre qu'un abruti ne dépasse pas les querelles de gamins de première année et il souffre aussi que la personne dont il est amoureux le haïsse…**

Euh… L'abruti c'est moi ? L'autre a dû lire dans mes pensée car il acquiesce avec un grand sourire.

-- **Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?**

QUOI ? C'est quoi cette question à deux noises ? J'y réponds quoi moi ?

-- **Tu as grand intérêt à me dire la vérité car je n'hésiterais pas à protéger Harry !**

-- **… Oui, je l'aime.**

Dudley soupira et m'observa attentivement. Je sais que je suis beau, mais il faudrait qu'il arrête, ça en devient gênant. Il soupira et finit par demander :

-- **Tu l'aimes comment ? Au point d'avouer ton homosexualité et ton amour pour Harry à toute l'école ? Ou au point de garder votre relation secrète aux yeux de tous ?**

-- **Qu'importe puisqu'il ne m'aime pas ? Enfin, je suppose que cela ne me dérangerait pas de l'embrasser à ma guise devant tout le monde…**

Dudley eut un grand sourire et déclara :

-- **Parce que Harry a déjà eu du mal dans sa relation avec… Cho Chang, c'est ça ?**

Je poussais un bref grognement. Chang ! Cette espèce de… !

Ma réaction fit rire le type blond et il continua :

-- **Apparemment, tu ne l'aimes pas. Bref, Harry a besoin d'une relation stable avec quelqu'un qui l'aime et qu'il aime.**

Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Est-ce que… ? Non, impossible, je n'ai pas la moindre chance avec lui.

Dudley poussa un soupir ennuyé et se leva en disant :

-- **Je me demande bien comment il a pu tomber amoureux d'un abruti pareil… Son besoin d'être dominé peut-être… M'enfin ! Bonne soirée… Draco Malefoy…**

Le gros blond s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, laissant tomber par inadvertance un papier au sol. Je me penchai et le ramassai avant de l'ouvrir pour y lire « _4, Privet Drive_ »

J'eu un léger sourire en pensant à ce garçon qui était plus fin qu'il n'en avait l'air et me dirigeai vers l'adresse indiquée.

Je m'assis sur un banc et tournai la tête pour apercevoir l'intérieur de la maison. La fenêtre était ouverte. Parfait. J'avais à présent des yeux et des oreilles.

A l'intérieur de la maison, Dudley était en train de dire :

-- **Désolé, Harry, mais Piers va venir…**

-- **Pas lui**, gémit mon bel homme, **tu sais qu'il est lourd !**

-- **Il est quand même censé être mon meilleur ami et ce n'est pas moi, c'est Maman ! Et je te l'accorde, son rentre-dedans est lourd…**

-- **Je te jure que lui, je meure d'envie de le métamorphoser en gros rat… Ça remplacerai Croûtard… Un parfait cadeau pour Ron…**

-- **Harry…**

-- **Ok, ok, je plaisante. Il arrive quand le boulet ?**

-- **Bientôt je suppose…**

-- **HARRY ! Tu veux bien mettre le couvert ?**

-- **Oui, tante Pétunia**, répondit Harry en hurlant.

Il sortit, accompagné de Dudley et s'efforcèrent de dresser la table de jardin. Dudley prit la parole :

-- **Au fait, j'ai parlé à Draco Malefoy.**

-- **… Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?**

-- **Des choses qui ne vont pas te plaire**, grimaça Dudley en évitant de tourner son regard vers le buisson derrière lequel était le banc où j'étais assis.

-- **Racontes-moi**, lança Harry d'une voix sèche, tout en installant la nappe.

-- **Je lui ai fait comprendre que tu l'aimais, mais il m'a dit qu'il t'aimait et qu'il voulait avoir une relation officielle avec toi**, débita Dudley à toute vitesse.

Harry écarquilla ses beaux yeux verts et rougit furieusement. Il se laissa tomber à genoux et murmura :

-- **Il… m'aime ?**

Le blond me fit signe d'approcher avec de grandes grimaces comiques. Je sortis donc de derrière le buisson et m'approchai d'Harry, légèrement stressé. Celui-ci ne m'avait pas vu. Je me mis silencieusement à genoux derrière le brun et entourai ses hanches de mes bras, en l'attirant contre mon torse. Sous son hoquet surpris, je murmurai doucement :

-- **Oui, je t'aime Harry.**

-- **Dra… Malefoy… Que… Quoi ?**

**Fin POV**

Harry était en état de choc. Que faisait Draco Malefoy dans le jardin de son oncle et sa tante ? Il tourna un regard perdu vers Dudley qui lui tira la langue avec un sourire avant de rentrer dans la maison en faisant signe qu'il allait mettre ses parents au parfum.

Harry s'arracha de l'étreinte du blond et se retourna vers lui, éberlué :

-- **Que fais-tu là ?**

-- **Ton ami a malencontreusement laissé tomber votre adresse par terre, alors je suis venu lui rendre.**

-- **Malencontreusement**, marmonna Harry en secouant la tête.

-- **Harry… Je voulais te dire quelque chose…**

Le brun fixa Draco, les joues rouges et acquiesça timidement. Le Serpentard souffla un grand coup pour se donner du courage et tendrement, prit la main du plus petit dans la sienne en murmurant :

-- **Tu te souviens de cette soirée, près de l'infirmerie ?**

Harry hocha la tête en portant une main à ses lèvres, tout en rougissant furieusement. Draco sourit doucement et continua :

-- **Je… Je regrette de m'être enfui ainsi. Je ne savais pas comment réagir à ce que je venais de faire. A cette époque, je n'arrivais pas à assumer mon homosexualité et encore moins le fait que j'étais amoureux de mon pire ennemi. Je suis désolé. Et je voulais te dire aussi… que… Je… Je t'aime Harry.**

Le brun sentit ses yeux lui brûler et cacha son visage dans ses mains, honteux des larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues rougies. Draco eut un sourire léger et se mit à genoux, s'approchant de Harry avec délicatesse. Doucement, il lui prit les mains et comme la fois précédente, essuya du pouce les perles d'or bleu.

Harry rougit doucement et sourit avec timidité à Draco. Ce-dernier sentit ses joues chauffer agréablement. Le brun pouffa un peu et se dressa sur ses genoux, collant avec délicatesse son corps contre celui du blond. Ce-dernier sourit plus franchement et enroula un bras autour des hanches étroites du plus jeune, le maintenant contre son corps.

Il approcha son visage de celui de Harry et passa la pointe de sa langue sur les lèvres d'où s'échappait un souffle chaud. Harry se tendit inconsciemment, cambrant délicieusement son dos.

Le regard de Draco se fit plus sérieux et le jeune homme frôla de ses lèvres celles du plus jeune, avant de poser franchement sa bouche sur la sienne. Il savoura ce premier contact et demanda l'accès à l'intérieur de la bouche de son ancienne Némésis.

Harry la lui accorda bien volontiers et un baiser brûlant s'engagea. Draco prit tut son temps, savourant son entrée dans l'antre chaud. Il caressa de la langue les dents blanches, chatouilla légèrement le palais et finit par rejoindre sa jumelle pour un ballet enflammé et sensuel.

Harry gémit doucement, les sensations étaient bien trop puissantes pour un simple baiser.

Lorsqu'il se séparèrent, haletant, ils restèrent front contre front, enlacés. Le brun avait passé ses bras autour du cou du plus grand qui le gardait enfermé dans ses bras puissants.

Au bout d'un moment, Draco se releva, son ange toujours blotti contre lui et murmura à son oreille :

-- **Je ne te lâcherais plus jamais**.

-- **… Je ne veux pas que tu me lâches… Je t'aime...**

Draco haussa un sourcil étonné sous le murmure de Harry et sourit tendrement. Alors qu'il échangeait un autre baiser passionné, un hurlement retentit dans la cuisine. Harry s'écarta brusquement de Draco et fonça dans la maison, voir ce qu'avait la tante Pétunia.

Il écarquilla les yeux devant le spectacle. La femme était juchée sur une chaise et hurlait à la mort en voyant une petite souris se promener sur le sol immaculé de la cuisine.

Dudley et lui échangèrent un regard amusé et le brun attrapa l'animal, le mettant dehors. Dudley fit descendre sa mère de la chaise en bois et la tira par la main dans le jardin avec un haussement de sourcils en direction de son cousin, lequel lui renvoya un sourire timide et ma foi… Parfaitement idiot.

Les trois se dirigèrent vers Draco qui observait les fleurs de la Tante Pétunia avec un intérêt certain. Il se retourna en entendant des pas et sourit tendrement à Harry qui tapotait la main de sa tante en riant à moitié, imité par le gros blond de tout à l'heure.

Le jeune sorcier usa de la Legilimancie sans baguette pour expliquer quelques trucs rapidement à Draco. Le blond hocha discrètement la tête et s'inclina avec une grâce aristocratique devant la femme.

Il lui prit la main avec révérence, déposant un léger baiser dessus :

-- **Madame, c'est un honneur.**

Les deux autres fixèrent leurs pieds avec un intérêt évident, s'efforçant de ne pas éclater de rire. La tante Pétunia, elle, se demandait ce que faisait ce beau jeune homme dans son jardin et sourit en déclarant gentiment :

-- **Le plaisir est pour moi jeune homme. Vous êtes… ?**

-- **Pardonnez mes manières, je me nomme Draco Malefoy, je suis… Le petit ami de Harry.**

Harry et Dudley se regardèrent et d'un même mouvement, foncèrent dans le salon, sortirent un verre et une bouteille et ramenèrent un verre d'eau-de-vie à la femme.

Cette-dernière l'avala d'un trait et se frotta les tempes avant de déclarer :

-- **D'accord. Enchanté Draco Malefoy, je suis Pétunia Dursley, la tante de Harry. Euh… Cela fait-il longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ?**

-- **Officiellement, trente secondes, depuis que nous vous l'avons annoncé**, répondit le jeune homme en souriant poliment.

Pétunia lui sourit en retour et demanda :

-- **Comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ?**

-- **Nous avions onze ans, et nous achetions nos fournitures scolaires pour l'école.**

-- **Je vois, Harry, tu sais que cela va poser problème pour les Polkiss pour ton… lieu d'éducation.**

-- **… Le Centre d'Education des jeunes délinquants récidivistes de St Brutus, c'est ça ?**

-- **C'est cela, une idée de Vernon**, expliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, puis elle corrigea, devant l'air dubitatif de son fils et de son neveu, **et j'étais d'accord !**

Elle conduisit Draco dans le salon, lequel complimenta magnifiquement la Tante Pétunia pour son intérieur, la décoration, bref, en faisant juste assez pour la flatter sans que cela apparaisse trop peu sincère.

La, elle appela Vernon qui descendit tel un taureau enragé pour beugler :

-- **Quoi encore ?**

-- **Bonjour Monsieur Dursley**, s'avança Draco en lui tendant la main avec délicatesse.

L'oncle fit le poisson quelques secondes et finit par serrer la main à Draco en le saluant poliment. Pétunia, les yeux brillants et un sourire attendri aux lèvres expliqua :

-- **Ce jeune homme est le petit ami de Harry.**

L'homme regarda Harry qui rougissait, Dudley qui ricanait devant l'air de son père, Draco qui souriait doucement en gardant un œil sur le brun, Pétunia qui posait un regard énamouré sur son neveu, l'horloge qui lui disait qu'il était trop tôt pour aller se coucher, l'absence de corde qui l'empêchait d'aller se pendre et finalement, il articula :

-- **Gné ?**

Dudley soupira et prit les choses en main. Il fit asseoir son père et entama :

-- **Harry, sorcier. Première année, besoin de fournitures. Rencontre Draco. Quelques années plus tard mise en couple car amoureux. Compris ?**

-- **Compris,** balbutia l'homme, un peu sous le choc.

Harry pouffa et jeta un regard à Draco qui n'attendait que ça pour l'entraîner dans ses bras. Harry rougit et enfoui son visage dans le cou de Draco qui rit doucement.

-- **Où habitez-vous jeune homme ?**

-- **J'habite au manoir Malefoy.**

-- **Un manoir ?**

-- **Mes parents possèdent une fortune assez considérable qui égale celle de votre Premier ministre.**

-- **Que font-ils dans la vie ?**

-- **Mon père travaille au ministère, c'est un proche du Ministre de la Magie**, fit Draco avec amabilité.

Harry pouffa dans son cou et se redressa brusquement en demandant :

-- **Tes parents sont au courant que tu es ici ?**

-- **Oui, je t'expliquerais**, fit Draco, évasivement.

Harry fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête, avant de se détacher pour faire passer les verres de cristal par la fenêtre, sur demande de Dudley.

Vernon resta un instant bouche bée en voyant le regard de Draco suivre son neveu et il se reprit, demandant :

-- **Draco, enfin, si vous permettez que je vous appelle ainsi…**

-- **Je vous en prie Monsieur Dursley**, répondit le jeune homme en détachant son regard de la croupe dorée de son petit ami.

-- **Souhaitez-vous rester dîner ?**

-- **Si cela ne vous embête pas, j'accepterais avec joie**, répondit le blond.

-- **Souhaitez-vous téléphoner à vos parents ?**

-- **Je vous demande pardon ?**

-- **Il te demande si tu veux leur envoyer un Patronus en résumé**, lança Harry, occupé à jouer l'équilibriste sur le rebord de la fenêtre, aidé par sa tante et son cousin.

-- **Un quoi ?** Demanda à son tour Vernon.

Harry soupira et passa de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, atterrissant sans douceur dans les rosiers plein d'épines avec un cri de douleur. Draco sortit en courant et délicatement, aida le brun à s'extirper des fleurs.

Il le fit asseoir sur une chaise et entreprit d'ôter les épines plantées dans sa main, agenouillé à ses pieds.

Pétunia regarda la scène avec un sourire maternel et Vernon s'approcha à son tour et Draco lui répondit, caressant les marques rouges de la main de Harry :

-- **Mes parents souhaitent que je revienne, accompagné de Harry.**

Ce-dernier se leva d'un bond en écarquillant les yeux. Draco le prit dans ses bras et murmura :

-- **J'ai eu le même choc que toi. J'avais appris quelques secondes avant que mon père était bi et se faisait Snape dans sa jeunesse.**

-- **Non ?** Demanda Harry, les yeux brillants.

Draco confirma et Harry éclata de rire, rejetant la tête en arrière avec une sensualité qui fit se tendre son petit ami. Le brun le sentit et rougit furieusement, riant légèrement devant l'air contrit du blond.

Pétunia s'approcha du couple et demanda :

-- **Tu passeras la nuit ici Draco ?**

-- **Harry ?** Demanda le blond en se tournant vers son petit ami.

-- **Ça ne me dérange pas**, sourit l'intéressé.

-- **Alors j'accepte.**

Harry déposa un léger baiser à la commissure des lèvres de Draco et s'enfuit aider Dudley en lançant à son oncle :

-- **Tu pourrais expliquer à Draco les subtilités telles que le téléphone ou encore les voitures, oncle Vernon ?**

Tandis que Vernon disparaissait avec Draco pour lui apprendre les joies du monde moldu, les trois autres terminaient de mettre la table en riant.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, Harry, Dudley et Draco remontèrent et allèrent dans la chambre de Harry :

-- **Mon oncle t'a tout expliqué, je suppose ?** Demanda le brun en s'asseyant en tailleur sur son lit.

-- **Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais je m'adapterais**, répondit Draco en s'installant derrière lui.

-- **'Ry, ses parents, il leur faut une voiture**, intervint Dudley en se posant sur la chaise de bureau.

-- **Je ne m'y connais pas du tout en voitures… Que dire ?**

-- **Une _Bentley_ noire et une _Ferrari_ rouge ?**

-- **Ça me va**, sourit Harry. **Draco, tes parents possèdent désormais ces deux véhicules.**

-- **Entendu**, répondit le blond en enregistrant toutes les informations.

-- **Et comme métiers, ton père travaille au ministère, on le garde et ta mère, femme au foyer pour s'occuper de son fils…**

-- **Oui, je broderais**, ajouta le brun.

-- **Par contre**, pouffa Dudley, **Draco n'a pas vraiment l'air d'un délinquant récidiviste**.

-- **C'est clair que ça va avoir du mal à passer**, rit Harry.

La tante Pétunia entra à ce moment là et déclara d'un ton affairé :

-- **Je me suis arrangé avec Vernon, Harry, au bout de deux mois à St Brutus, tu as été transféré à Oxford, sous recommandation de tes professeurs. Tu es entré avec une bourse car ton père avait déjà été là-bas et je te laisse te dépatouiller avec ça, ça marche ?**

-- **Oxford ? Un peu que ça marche**, s'exclama le brun.

-- **Très bien. Dudley, vient avec moi, j'ai quelques vêtements à te faire essayer.**

-- **Mais maman…**

-- **Pas de discussions, jeune homme !** Rétorqua sa mère en l'entraînant hors de la chambre.

Dudley croisa les bras et se laissa traîner par Pétunia, tirant la langue à Harry qui retenait tant bien que mal son fou rire.

Draco laissa la porte se refermer et se leva d'un bond, murmurant « **Je reviens** » et transplana. Harry haussa un sourcil et en profita pour se changer rapidement.

Il portait à présent un jean noir moulant, une chemise blanche ouverte aux trois premiers boutons, surmontée d'une cravate noire attachée négligemment.

Il s'inspectait dans le miroir quand un bruit semblable à un gargouillis se fit entendre. Il se retourna vivement et tomba nez à nez avec Draco qui le fixait, les yeux ronds, la bouche entrouverte.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de Draco et demanda doucement :

-- **Dra… Draco ? Ça ne va pas ?**

-- **Ne dis rien, surtout, ne dis rien**, marmonna le blond en fermant les yeux.

Harry recula d'un pas, étonné. Qu'avait-il ? Il profita de cet instant pour observer Draco de tout son soûl, passant ses iris sur la peau d'albâtre, les traits fins et délicats, le maintien aristocratique…

Il soupira silencieusement. Draco était beau, il l'aimait depuis déjà si longtemps. Il secoua la tête. Comment diable un homme aussi parfait que Draco pouvait l'aimer lui ?

Sauf pour la renommée… Ou pour le piéger pour son…

Non.

Non, ce n'était pas possible, Draco…

Harry recula encore d'un pas, mettant une main sur sa bouche, choqué. Draco souffla longuement et rouvrit les yeux à ce moment là, adressant un doux sourire à Harry qui se transforma en une moue interrogatrice :

-- **Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?** Demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

Le brun recula encore d'un pas, trébucha et s'étala sur le lit. Il se redressa en position assise et demanda, la voix tremblante :

-- **Tes parents sont du coté de Voldemort. Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'il ne t'a pas ordonné de me séduire pour me faire baisser mes défenses ?**

-- **Harry…**

Draco s'arrêta, ouvrit de grands yeux et s'assit sur la chaise de bureau. Il plongea ses iris argentées dans le regard vert brillant de son aimé et dit doucement :

-- **Il est de tradition que les Malefoy ne servent personne. Mes parents l'avait oublié. Je leur ai rappelé l'an dernier et depuis… Bon, je n'ai pas le droit de le dire, mon père va me tuer, mais bon. Et depuis, mon père est espion pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix. A ma majorité, je le rejoindrai. Je me moque de quel côté je sers, ce que je sais, c'est que je n'ai pas de maître et que je veux te protéger. Je t'aime Harry. Crois-moi, ce fût dur à accepter, mais bien plus dur à t'avouer. J'avais tellement peur que tu me rejettes… Lorsque tu as répondu à mon baiser, j'ai vraiment cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre, tant ma joie était grande.**

-- **C'est vrai… ?** Demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

-- **On peut aller demander à Dumbledore si tu veux**, proposa Draco en se levant.

-- **… Je te crois.**

Harry avait murmuré sa phrase, mais elle résonna bruyamment aux oreilles du blond, comme si des trompettes jouaient une fanfare. Il fit trois enjambées rapides et se jeta sur Harry, le faisant tomber sur le dos sur le lit, allongé sur lui, les bras l'enserrant avec force et tendresse.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, se repaissant de la chaleur de l'autre, enlacés comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

Le blond roula sur le côté et Harry se blottit contre son torse, les joues rouges. Il murmura :

-- **Excuse-moi d'avoir douté de toi…**

-- **Ce n'est rien**, répondit Draco en lui caressant les cheveux avec douceur.

-- **Je… C'est tellement nouveau, je ne sais même pas ce qui t'a plus chez moi…**

-- **Ce qui m'a plus chez toi ?**

Le blond sourit et renversa Harry sur le dos, le faisant sursauter. Il se plaça à quatre pattes sur lui et embrassa ses joues :

-- **Ton visage est si expressif…**

Il l'embrassa sur le front :

-- **Ta peau a la douceur de la soie…**

Il l'embrassa ses paupières fermées :

--** Le vert de tes yeux m'a envoûté…**

Il embrassa sa pomme d'Adam :

-- **Ton rire est communicatif…**

Il déposa une léger baiser sur ses lèvres et murmura :

-- **Et je t'aime pour des tonnes d'autres raisons que je ne connais pas moi-même…**

Harry rougit furieusement et sourit en coin, gêné. Il posa ses mains sur les joues pâles et embrassa tendrement le blond, avec un peu de maladresse.

Draco lui rendit son baiser avec passion, explorant sa bouche, découvrant de nouvelles sensations à chaque nouveau baiser.

Dudley entra sur ces entrefaites en lançant :

-- **Ry', vont arriver, vous êtes prê… Je repasserai**, termina-t-il en fermant la porte d'un mouvement parfaitement accordé avec le reste.

Harry éclata de rire et demanda :

-- **Pourquoi voulais-tu que je me taise ?**

-- **Parce qu'en te voyant dans tes vêtements, mini-draco s'est réveillé**, grogna le blond en rougissant. **Désolé**, ajouta-t-il.

-- **Ce n'est rien, je trouve cela… très flatteur**, chuchota le brun en déposant un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de son petit ami.

Il se glissa hors des bras du Serpentard et rajusta correctement ses vêtements. Draco se releva à son tour et l'enlaça avec douceur, mordillant son oreille :

-- **Tu es magnifique mon ange…**

Harry rougit et sourit un peu béatement, faisant pouffer Draco. Le blond montra un sac à Harry et déclara :

-- **J'ai pris des affaires de rechange et je me suis changé, tu en penses quoi ?**

Le brun observa Draco et rougit violemment. Le brun avait un pantalon de lin noir, une chemise en soie d'un bleu azur, attachée au trois quarts, laissant voir les clavicules du jeune homme :

-- **Ce… Ça te va très bien…**

Draco sourit et entrelaça leur doigts avant d'ouvrir la porte. Tous les deux descendirent main dans la main et aidèrent Dudley à astiquer le salon.

Au bout de longues minutes, ils soupirèrent de soulagement en s'affalant dans les canapés.

Draco enlaça Harry et demanda :

-- **Dudley, je t'ai entendu dire que vos invités de ce soir faisaient du rentre-dedans à Harry.**

-- **Seulement Piers**, bailla Dudley.

-- **Piers ?** Interrogea le blond.

-- **Il était mon meilleur ami lorsque nous étions en primaire.**

-- **Et ton meilleur partenaire pour votre jeu favori**, grimaça Harry.

-- **Ah… Ce jeu là… Effectivement, il m'aidait beaucoup. Tu étais très rapide.**

-- **Il l'est toujours, il est le meilleur attrapeur de notre école**, souligna Draco.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds :

-- **Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?**

-- **Très bien pourquoi ?**

-- **Tu parles à Dudley normalement, tu me complimentes…**

Draco haussa les épaules et répondit tranquillement :

-- **Pour le Quidditch, je ne fais qu'énoncer un fait. Tu me bats à chaque match. Le seul que tu as perdu, c'était en troisième année…**

-- **M'en parle pas**, grommela le brun en frissonnant.

-- **Et pour moi ?** Demanda Dudley. **Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?**

-- **Il y a que tu es un moldu et que… Techniquement, Draco déteste les moldus…**

-- **Malefoy déteste les moldus. Draco les trouve plutôt sympathique**, corrigea le blond avec un petit sourire.

-- **La différence entre les deux ?** Demanda son petit ami.

-- **Le Malefoy méprisant, adorateur de la magie noir est en train de disparaître au profit de Draco sympathique, adorateur de Harry Potter**, rit le jeune homme.

Harry éclata de rire, suivit par Dudley. Après avoir calmé leur hilarité, Dudley expliqua :

-- **Quand nous étions jeunes, notre jeu préféré, à Piers et moi, c'était la chasse au Harry…**

-- **Combien de fois vous m'avez plongé la tête dans les toilettes…**

-- **Et combien de fois Piers y a plongé la sienne…**

-- **Mais… Vous ne vous entendiez pas ?**

-- **Pas du tout**, fit Dudley en grimaçant.

-- **C'est clair que ce n'était pas le grand amour**, renchérit le brun en posant timidement une main sur la cuisse de Draco.

Le blond sourit de plus belle, déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Harry, raffermit sa prise sur la taille fine et continua :

-- **Et ce Piers, que veut-il à Harry ?**

-- **Il veut continuer « La chasse au Harry » … Mais d'une manière différente**, soupira Dudley.

Draco haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension et le garçon blond reprit :

-- **En gros, il drague Harry.**

-- **… S'il s'avise de poser une seule fois ses mains sur le corps de MON ange…**

La lueur métallique de ses yeux se fit plus dangereuse et il jeta un regard noir vers la porte, s'attendant à voir entrer le garçon en question.

Il se retourna vers Harry et le vit surpris. Aussitôt, il lui caressa la joue et dit doucement :

-- **Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te marquer comme un objet…**

-- **Je… Non, pas du tout, ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire**, termina-t-il d'une petite voix en rougissant violemment.

-- **Pourquoi es-tu si surpris ?**

-- **Je suis étonné que tu tiennes autant à moi…**

-- **Ma réaction m'a étonné aussi. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon désir de te protéger soit si fort…**

Harry rougit et sourit devant l'air pensif de son petit ami, qui enchaîna :

--** Mais bon, s'il te touche, je l'explose ! Je ne supporte pas qu'on touche aux personnes auxquelles je tiens.**

-- **A qui tiens-tu ?**

-- **Mon parrain, mes parents, Blaise, c'est tout.**

-- **C'est tout ?** Demanda Dudley tandis que Harry levait les yeux au ciel en jetant un regard noir à son cousin.

-- **Je ne cite même pas Harry, il est bien plus important**, sourit Draco en laissant une marque rouge dans le cou du brun.

Dudley étant partis ranger sa chambre, les deux amoureux se dirigèrent vers le jardin et s'assirent à même le sol, Draco ayant passé un bras autour des épaules de son ange qui avait la tête posée sur son torse.

Ils discutèrent longtemps apprenant à se connaître, riant ensemble. Et tous deux conclurent que c'était bête qu'il ne se soient pas parler auparavant, parce qu'ils auraient très bien pu devenir amis s'ils n'étaient pas tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Alors que Harry racontait sa dernière escapade nocturne qui s'était terminée par une course-poursuite pour échapper à Rusard, Miss Teigne et Peeves rassemblés, Dudley les rejoint.

Il s'arrêta loin d'eux, ne voulant pas déranger, mais Harry sourit et tapota son ventre en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Tout content, le jeune homme s'allongea à son tour, posant doucement sa tête sur le ventre de son cousin en soupirant :

-- **Harry a le ventre le plus confortable du monde.**

Tous les trois éclatèrent de rire quand Draco promit qu'il allait vérifier.

A ce moment, la Tante Pétunia vint les chercher pour leur signifier que les Polkiss étaient arrivés. Attendrie par le tableau, elle plaqua un bisou sonore sur chaque joue de chaque garçon et partit en trottinant.

Les trois autres se relevèrent et soupirèrent, se réajustant, défroissant leurs vêtements, ôtant l'herbe de leurs cheveux.

Lorsqu'il furent tous parfaitement présentables, ils se dirigèrent côte à côte, en discutant, vers les invités.

Un garçon à la tête allongée, comme celle d'un rongeur, s'avança et sourit brièvement :

-- **Salut Big D, salut Harry.**

-- **Bonsoir Piers**, répondit Harry en souriant poliment.

-- **Salut**, lui fit Dudley, beaucoup moins poli.

Draco haussa un sourcil hautain, vite réprimé suite à un coup de coude et un regard courroucé de Harry et un fou rire mal réprimé de Dudley.

-- **Salut euh…**

-- **Draco Malefoy**, fit l'intéressé avec un sourire poli en tendant la main.

-- **Piers Polkiss**, répondit l'autre en serrant la main tendue.

Il sourit, donna une tape amicale à Dudley et embrassa Harry sur la joue, bien trop près des lèvres selon Draco.

Ils saluèrent les parents de Piers et commencèrent à discuter, dans une ambiance assez lourde, rythmée par les sous-entendus salaces de Piers :

-- **On voit bien Mercure ce soir**, commenta Dudley pour meubler la conversation.

-- **C'est Mars, Dud**, rit Harry.

-- **Tu es sûr ?**

-- **Il me semble. Draco, tu en penses quoi ?**

-- **C'est Mars, indubitablement. En cette période de l'année, il masque en partie Vénus, de part son alignement avec celle-ci.**

-- **En tout cas, le ciel est bien dégagé**, grimaça Dudley en tirant la langue à Draco qui pouffa.

-- **Assez pour voir le septième, n'est-ce pas Harry ?** Fit face-de-rat en souriant.

Et ce fut ainsi durant tout le début du repas. Vint le moment ou monsieur Polkiss, Henri et madame Polkiss, Jane, s'interrogèrent sur qui était Draco.

Le jeune homme, parfaitement dans son rôle, dit avec sa classe et son élégance naturelle :

-- **Je suis étudiant en sixième année à Oxford, comme Harry.**

Harry et Dudley plongèrent sous la table d'un même mouvement pour cacher leur fou rire. Il avait dit ça avec une telle classe que ça ne pouvait être qu'hilarant quand on connaissait la vérité. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, quelques secondes après, Jane demandait :

-- **Et comment avez-vous rencontré Harry ?**

-- **J'achetais mes fournitures scolaires et nous nous sommes croisés dans la boutique pour les uniformes.**

--** Vous êtes devenus amis tout de suite ?**

Les deux sourirent, amusés et Harry répondit :

-- **Nous n'avions pas les même idées, l'entente fut donc laborieuse.**

-- **Mais aujourd'hui, tout va mieux.**

-- **Tu m'étonnes**, commenta Dudley en pouffant.

-- **Que font vos parents mon jeune ami ?** Interrogea Henri.

-- **Mon père travaille au ministère, près du Premier Ministre. Quant à ma mère, elle a arrêté de travailler pour s'occuper de mon éducation.**

-- **Un fils à papa quoi**, fit Piers.

-- **Piers, voyons. Un peu de respect. Un jeune homme de votre prestance doit avoir une influence très forte dans la haute société. Je suppose que de nombreuses demoiselles vous tournent autour ?** S'enquit Jane, aussi curieuse que Pétunia quand il s'agissait de ragots.

-- **Il m'est difficile de répondre à cette question sans faire preuve de vantardise**, fit le jeune homme, faussement gêné.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et répondit donc à sa place :

-- **Draco est très prisé par les filles de notre école. Il est un peu comme une Star.**

-- **Bien moins que toi…**

-- **Oui, enfin, j'ai rien demandé je te rappelle**, répliqua le brun, blasé.

-- **C'est vrai, pardon. De toute manière, ces demoiselles ne m'intéressent pas, je ne vois pas l'utilité de leur accorder plus d'importance.**

-- **Seriez-vous en couple Draco ?**

La famille Dursley sourit, attendant la réponse de Draco. Celui-ci sourit inconsciemment et dit doucement :

-- **J'ai la chance infinie d'être en couple avec la personne la plus parfaite qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer.**

Harry rougit légèrement et Dudley éclata de rire. Piers dit joyeusement :

-- **Moi je connais quelqu'un de plus parfait que cette fille, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Et pourquoi tu rigoles Big D ? Tu la connais ?**

-- **Je n'ai jamais précisé que mon ange était une fille**, rétorqua Draco avec un sourire amusé.

-- **Effectivement, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit très heureux d'être comparé à une fille**, rit Dudley, **et oui, je le connais Piers et toi aussi.**

-- **Euh…**

L'invité se gratta la tête, réfléchissant à un garçon qui était parfait. Pendant que l'abruti était plongé dans ses pensées, Draco passa doucement un bras autour des épaules de Harry et l'attira délicatement contre son épaule.

Pétunia se trémoussa sur sa chaise, comme Jane, toutes les deux follement excitées par ce couple de beaux garçons.

Après avoir répondu aux question d'Henri « **Non cela ne dérangeait pas son père, oui il le savait et oui, il s'assumait** », Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Piers et lui dit :

-- **Piers, lève la tête**.

Le garçon s'exécuta et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Harry tranquillement appuyé contre le torse musclé du blond, un sourire comme il n'en avait jamais eu jouant sur ses lèvres.

Il laissa pendre sa mâchoire, que gentiment, Harry recolla au reste de son visage, une moue un peu écœurée peinte sur ses traits fins.

Il bégaya pendant quelques minutes et se renfrogna, refusant de lâcher le moindre mot, tout le reste de la soirée, jetant des regards glacials à Draco qui s'en tamponnait les amygdales avec une force magistrale.

Lorsque les Polkiss furent partis, la première réaction de Harry et Dudley fut de s'affaler dans l'herbe en soupirant bruyamment.

Ils aidèrent à tout ranger et montèrent se coucher, la nuit étant déjà bien avancée.

Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent seuls dans la petite chambre et le silence plana. Chacun de leur côté, ils enfilèrent un bas de pyjama et se retournèrent, ne sachant que dire.

Timidement, Harry prit la main du Serpentard et murmura :

-- **Tu… Tu dors avec moi ?**

-- **Je n'osais pas te le demander**, sourit Draco en le soulevant de terre, le portant comme une princesse.

Le brun retint un cri de surprise et s'accrocha au cou de son ancienne Némésis, concurrençant les plus belles tomates.

Avec douceur, Draco le déposa sur le lit, éteignit la lumière, s'allongea auprès de lui, rabattit le drap sur eux et l'entraîna dans ses bras avec un soupir de plaisir.

Timidement, Harry se resserra de lui-même contre le corps chaud de son petit ami et ferma les yeux, heureux.

Ils discutèrent pendant une partie de la nuit, apprenant à se connaître, se faisant part de leurs sentiments respectifs sur leur mise en couple. Tous les deux étaient étonnés de la rapidité avec laquelle ils s'étaient habitués à leur nouvelle relation.

Harry s'endormit en murmurant :

--** Et dire que cet après-midi, je croyais que tu me détestais…**

Draco lui murmura trois petits mots qui firent sourire son ange dans son sommeil et le rejoint dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, le blond s'éveilla après avoir passé une nuit calme et paisible, seul dans le lit. Il se redressa machinalement et chercha Harry des yeux. Il le vit assis à son bureau, en train d'écrire.

Il se leva sans bruit et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, détournant le regard pour ne pas lire son courrier.

Il plongea la tête dans son cou et respira son odeur :

-- **Bonjour bel ange.**

-- **Bonjour. Tu as bien dormi ?** Demanda Harry en se retournant pour quémander un baiser.

-- **Très bien, je te remercie**, répondit Draco en le lui accordant bien volontiers.

Quelques baisers plus tard, Harry était toujours sur sa chaise du bureau, mais assis sur les genoux de son petit ami. Ce-dernier demanda :

-- **Et toi ? Bien dormi ?**

-- **Parfaitement bien, merci.**

-- **A qui écris-tu ?**

-- **A Neville.**

-- **Londubat ?** Fit le blond en haussant un sourcil.

-- **Oui, je le tiens au courant**.

-- **Tu le tiens au courant de quoi si ce n'est pas indiscret ?** Questionna le blond.

-- **C'est le seul qui était au courant de… De ce que je ressentais pour toi et il m'a fait promettre de lui raconter tout ce qu'il se passait.**

-- **Pourquoi en as-tu parlé à Londubat et pas à Weasley ou Granger ?**

-- **Hermione est en partie au courant que je sais que Neville est gay également. Du coup, comme je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais, je lui en ai parlé. C'est lui qui m'a aidé à comprendre et à accepter mes sentiments.**

-- **Vraiment ?**

-- **Oui, il a été adorable. Pourquoi grognes-tu ?** Demanda-t-il en riant à moitié.

-- **Tu as dit que Londubat était adorable…**

-- **Et tu es jaloux ?**

-- **On parle de Londubat là… Non, j'ai hésité à éclaté de rire, mais je ne voulais pas que tu te vexes. Bref, tu diras merci à Londubat pour moi.**

-- **Entendu**, fit le jeune homme en retournant à sa lettre.

Draco se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Harry pour lire, avec son autorisation. Il n'aperçut que a fin de la lettre et sourit avec tendresse.

« _… tellement de tendresse que j'en suis encore surpris. J'espère que ce n'est pas un rêve et que ce que je vis est bien réel. Si tu savais Nev'… Et voilà, je gagatise encore. Je vais te laisser avant de faire trop de bruit et de le réveiller. A bientôt, j'espère que Dumbledore me laissera te voir durant les vacances._

_Harry._

_PS : Draco te dit merci._ »

Harry plia le parchemin et donna le lettre à Hedwige, revenue pendant la nuit. Il la caressa pendant un petit moment et la laissa s'envoler dans le ciel de midi.  
De midi ? Qui ça étonne ? Ils ont tellement bien dormi qu'ils ne se sont réveillés que tard, logique non ?

Dudley déboula dans la chambre de Harry et s'exclama :

-- **Ça y est, t'es réveillé Draco ! Bien dormi ?**

-- **Très bien merci et toi ?**

-- **Super ! Vous êtes prêts ?**

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui sourit et dit doucement :

-- **Laisse-lui le temps d'émerger Dud'. On a le temps.**

-- **Mais il fait chaud !**

-- **Je sais, j'ai chaud aussi. Mais ne va pas forcer Draco à faire quelque chose qu'il ne souhaite pas.**

-- **De quoi parlez-vous ?** Intervint le concerné.

-- **Dudley veut aller à la piscine. Je lui ai promis que j'irais avec lui, mais j'attendais que tu te réveilles. Tu veux venir ?**

-- **Pour se rafraîchir ? Je viens !**

Harry éclata de rire et prêta un caleçon de bain à son ami en rougissant. Ils se préparèrent rapidement, tous les trois torses nus, une serviette autour du cou et descendirent en courant.

Ils furent stoppés et retardés par une arme redoutable : _sandwichs délicieux de Pétunia_.

Après avoir mangé, ils coururent à la piscine et passèrent la journée dans l'eau, discutant, jouant comme des enfants, riant, bref, s'amusant follement.

Draco avait rarement passé d'aussi bonnes journées. Il avait totalement oublié le monde sorcier, les responsabilités qui pesaient sur ses épaules, le fait qu'il était dans un monde moldu en train de rire avec un moldu, fou amoureux de celui qui était censé être son ennemi et qu'il embrassait actuellement langoureusement l'ennemi en question.

La semaine passa ainsi, rythmée par des allers-retours à la piscine, des ballades en campagne, des sorties en ville pour faire découvrir le monde moldu à Draco, les séances de tendresse entre les deux amoureux, les lettres à Neville qui racontait que sa grand-mère négociait avec Dumbledore pour qu'ils puissent se voir et le réveil câlin entre Draco et Harry.

Ils n'avaient jamais dépassé les caresses sur le torse, les baisers peu sages ou les câlins tendres, Harry ne se sentant pas près.

Étrangement, Draco n'avait aucune envie d'aller plus vite, étant parfaitement heureux ainsi.

La semaine suivante, Dumbledore envoya une lettre à Harry signifiant qu'il pouvait aller chez Draco.

Ainsi, le jeune homme prépara ses affaires pour quelques jours, et dit au revoir à son cousin, son oncle et sa tante, promettant qu'il reviendrait bientôt.

Main dans la main, les deux jeunes gens transplanèrent après que le blond ait chaleureusement remercié les Dursley pour leur hospitalité.

Ils arrivèrent au manoir Malefoy, surplombant toute la colline de par sa grandeur et sa prestance.

Intimidé, Harry suivit Draco en posant son regard vert sur tout et rien.

Le jeune aristocrate pénétra dans la demeure en lançant :

-- **Nous sommes rentrés !**

Des bruits de pas retentirent et Lucius Malefoy débarqua en courant, dérapa sur le tapis oriental de l'entrée et freina des quatre fers à trois centimètres de la porte fermée.

Il se rétablit magnifiquement bien et tendit sa main à Harry en disant :

-- **Enchanté de te rencontrer en des termes plus joyeux Harry Potter.**

-- **Moi de même Monsieur Malefoy**, répondit poliment le jeune homme en serrant la main tendue, masquant sa surprise.

-- **Vous avez fait bon voyage ?**

-- **Très bon Père. Tu permets, je vais montrer ma chambre à Harry.**

-- **Bien entendu. Redescendez au salon ensuite, j'aimerais faire connaissance avec le garçon qui a ravi ton cœur.**

Draco lui jeta un regard agacé et entraîna Harry dans son sillage. Une fois dans une grande chambre aux tons verts et argent, le blond dit doucement :

-- **Je ne sais pas ce qu'a mon père…**

-- **Il me fait rire, fit le petit brun en souriant avec amusement.**

-- **Tant qu'il ne te fait pas peur, ça va.**

-- **C'est splendide chez toi**, commenta Harry avec un regard brillant.

-- **Je te remercie. Mais je n'y fais plus attention, j'ai quelque chose de bien plus splendide à regarder.**

Harry le regarda avec incompréhension et Draco le prit dans ses bras, l'entraînant jusqu'au grand lit à baldaquin en souriant. Il le fit asseoir sur ses genoux et lui tendit un cadre photo.

Dessus, un Harry de treize ans souriait en tenant la coupe de Quidditch dans ses bras.

Harry sourit avec amusement et se cala confortablement dans les bras chauds en demandant :

-- **C'est toi qui l'a prise ?**

-- **Oui. Je ne savais pas encore pourquoi je l'avais prise. Je savais juste qu'il fallait que je prenne ton sourire.**

Harry sourit de plus belle et embrassa doucement Draco qui, bien moins sage, l'allongea sur le lit pour un baiser langoureux.

Ils descendirent quelques minutes après et discutèrent avec la douce Narcissa et son époux qui semblait particulièrement joyeux.

Irrité, Draco finit par lui demander la raison de sa gaieté, ce à quoi Lucius répondit :

-- **C'est toi qui va avoir l'honneur de prendre la virginité de l'homme le plus connu du monde sorcier, un peu mon n'veu que j'suis heureux !**

-- **Père !** S'indigna le blond, avant de se taire en voyant Harry rougir délicieusement et pouffer en le regardant.

Le séjour de Harry se passe magnifiquement bien aussi, Draco était aux petits soins avec lui. Narcissa avait été très étonnée de le voir discuter joyeusement avec un elfe de maison, mais à part cela, tout s'était déroulé à merveille.

La veille du départ de Harry, Narcissa et Lucius sortirent, invités chez les MacNair, laissant les deux amoureux seuls. Après un dîner aux chandelles parfaitement réussi et une promenade dans le grand jardin du manoir, ils rentrèrent se coucher, sentant l'ambiance se faire plus charnelle.

Harry hésita longuement, pesant le pour et le contre et finalement, il se décida. Il aimait Draco, pour lui, il le ferait.

Il se mit face au blond et murmura, les joues adorablement rouges :

-- **Draco…**

-- **Mon ange ?** Demanda le blond en lui prenant le menton.

-- **Fais-moi l'amour.**

Draco plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amour pour être sûr que c'était ce qu'il voulait et sourit avec joie en l'embrassant passionnément.

Tout doucement, il le déshabilla, l'effeuillant avec délicatesse et une lenteur calculée. Harry faisait de même avec une maladresse touchante.

Le blond le fit reculer jusqu'au lit et le fit basculer dessus. Il se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, l'observant sans vergogne, se repaissant de son corps magnifique. Gêné, Harry tourna la tête, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration haletante.

Le Serpentard replongea dans sa bouche, l'entraînant dans un baiser langoureux, terminant de le dévêtir et de se dévêtir avec ardeur. Il s'allongea sur le corps frêle et sa langue descendit dans son cou, mordillant, suçant, léchant chaque centimètre de peau à sa portée, écoutant les soupirs de plaisir du plus jeune qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, tant l'habileté de Draco lui procurait du bien-être.

Draco descendit lécher les clavicules de son amant, et pinça doucement un des boutons de chair rose, tandis que sa langue faisait des cercles de moins en moins grands autour de l'autre. Quand il passa un coup de langue dessus, Harry émit un gémissement puissant et se cambra violemment, faisant se rencontrer leurs virilités avant de retomber, haletant, sur le matelas.

Le sourire du blond s'accentua et il refit le même geste avant de le mordiller doucement, faisant se tendre Harry.

Sa langue retraça les abdominaux avec amusement, passa et repassa sur la peau douce, la marquant sur son passage.

Le jeune homme arriva en vue du nombril et darda sa langue à l'intérieur, mimant l'acte futur. Harry poussa un cri et mit une main devant sa bouche. Les sensations étaient trop fortes. Comment Draco arrivait-il à lui procurer autant de plaisir qu'avec sa langue ? Un nouveau cri lui échappa.

Draco sourit et recommença à caresser l'intérieur des cuisses fines, si sensible chez Harry. Il posa la pointe de sa langue sur le gland durcit, attirant un nouveau cri de son ange. Il souffla doucement sur le sexe tendu et le prit en bouche, le léchant sur toute la longueur, suçotant le gland, faisant appel à toute son imagination et tout son savoir pour donner le plus de plaisir possible à Harry.

Harry avait chaud. Plus qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il sentait des cagues de chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps, irrégulières, délicieuses et surprenantes. Il était totalement dépendant de Draco.

Il sentit une étrange chaleur, plus profonde, jaillir des tréfonds de son corps et voulut prévenir Draco.

Le jeune homme le sentit et refusa de se reculer, continuant de lécher le membre tendu au maximum. Dans un cri, Harry se déversa dans la bouche de Draco qui avala le tout avec un sourire gourmand. Il remonta jusqu'à Harry qui reprenait ses esprits péniblement et l'embrassa amoureusement, lui faisant partager sa semence.

Puis, il s'allongea tranquillement à côté du brun, caressant son torse avec amour. Lorsque Harry fut remis de sa première jouissance, il embrassa Draco, refusant de penser à ce qu'il allait faire. Il fit asseoir le blond contre la tête de lit et se mit à quatre pattes devant lui.

Il détourna les yeux, rouge comme une pivoine et se pencha, écartant avec douceur es jambes de son amant. Cambrant son dos, il prit le membre tendu de Draco dans sa bouche et, s'aidant de sa langue, il descendit le long du membre, se concentrant sur ce qu'il faisait, refusant d'imaginer ce à quoi pouvait penser son amant en ce moment.

Draco hoqueta en sentant les lèvres chaudes de Harry sur son gland. Il se tendit avec un « **merde** » à peine articuler. Harry avait sa dans la peau. Jamais il n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort auparavant. Il posa son regard sur la croupe ferme qui se présentait à lui et sourit. Il marmonna un sort et ses doigts se recouvrirent de lubrifiant. Doucement, il caressa les cheveux de son ange pour ne pas l'inquiéter et murmura, passant doucement sa main sur la raie des fesses fermes :

-- **Harry, je vais te préparer à me recevoir, es-tu d'accord ?**

Le brun releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Draco. Il rougit et d'une voix mutine répliqua :

-- **Je veux être à toi.**

Il lui jeta un regard provocateur et se frotta doucement contre lui en remontant pour aller l'embrasser sauvagement, langoureusement.

Draco répondit au baiser avec force, heureux de la réaction de son ange.

Le brun traça de sa langue, un sillon du cou de Draco jusqu'à son sexe et il reprit son activité précédente, faisant gémir le blond.

Ce-dernier massa doucement l'anus du brun, le détendant sans pénétrer cet endroit si intime, arrachant des sourds gémissements à son amant. Lentement, il le pénétra d'un doigt, faisant se tendre le Gryffondor sur lui. Leurs mains se cherchèrent et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, presque automatiquement, les rassurant.

Draco enfonça doucement un deuxième doigt dans l'intimité de Harry qui poussa un cri de douleur en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Sans enlever ses doigts, le blond retourna Harry et mit ses jambes sur ses épaules, soulageant un peu sa douleur. Il commença un léger mouvement de cisaille, cherchant discrètement un point qui lui ferait voir les étoiles.

Harry sentit une larme de douleur rouler sur sa joue et gémit :

-- **Draco… Ca fait mal…**

-- **Chut, ça va aller mon ange, détend-toi.**

-- **Je… J'ai… AaaAahh !**

Draco sourit sous le hurlement du brun. Il avait trouvé la prostate. Il usa et abusa de cette douce tâche, profitant des hurlements de son ange pour mettre un troisième doigt en lui, le détendant complètement.

Harry remua inconsciemment le bassin, allant à la rencontre des doigts de son amant en poussant des gémissements puissants. C'était bon, trop bon. Mais il en voulait plus.

De lui-même, il ôta les doigts de son corps, les fit rouler afin de se retrouver sur Draco et mit une jambe de chaque côté des hanches du blond.

Il prit doucement le sexe dressé, le positionna à l'entrée de son intimité et s'empala dessus en grimaçant. La douleur était telle qu'il sentit des larmes lui brûler les joues. Draco se redressa légèrement, facilitant la pénétration et fit des va-et-vient rapides de sa main sur le sexe tendu du Griffondor. Il le renversa et le pénétra d'une longue et même poussée, lui coupant le souffle. Il s'immobilisa immédiatement, maudissant son plaisir sous la douleur visible de son ange.

Au bout d'un moment Harry donna un léger coup de bassin, signifiant au Serpentard qu'il pouvait bouger.

Ce-dernier commença alors des va-et-vient langoureux, prenant le temps de pénétrer totalement Harry, avant de ressortir presque entièrement du corps chaud.

-- **Draco… GnnHnn…**

-- **Que… veux-tu… ?**

-- **T-toi… Je te veux… Plu-plus… ViiIiite !**

Draco avait brutalement accéléré la cadence arrachant un cri perçant à son amant. Le mouvement, même rapide restait doux, Draco frôlait la prostate du brun à chaque mouvement.

-- **Plus fort…**

Le blond sourit et ressortit presque du corps de Harry avant de se renfoncer en lui d'un grand coup, frappant directement sa prostate. Il donna de puissants et rapides coups de butoirs, approchant du point de non-retour.

Leurs deux corps se fondaient l'un dans l'autre. Leur point de raccordement était parfait. Leurs mouvements étaient rapides et puissants, ils ne criaient plus, les mots n'étaient plus nécessaires, sauf pour s'appeler l'un l'autre.

Draco accéléra encore en sentant la jouissance monter, en même temps que Harry. Le brun hurla des phrases sans queue ni tête et qui finirent par se résumer en une litanie ou le prénom de son amant revenait à chaque seconde :

-- **Draco… Draco ! DRACO ! JE T'AIME !!**

Il se contracta violemment et jouit par puissants jets sur son torse, dans un cri libérateur. Draco grogna en sentant l'anus de son amant se resserrer autour de son sexe et éjacula à son tour dans l'antre chaud et étroit, le remplissant de sa semence en criant le doux prénom du dominé.

Il s'affala sur Harry, le souffle court.

Le petit brun enserra sa taille de ses jambes, refusant qu'il sorte de son corps. Ils roulèrent sur le côté et s'enlacèrent. Délicatement, Draco se retira, marmonna un sort de nettoyage et attira le plus jeune contre lui, qui ronronna en s'endormant.

L'aristocrate remonta un drap propre sur leurs jambes entremêlées, cachant leur nudité et s'endormit paisiblement à son tour.

Ils se réveillèrent en même temps et se sourirent, heureux.

Après un baiser brûlant et quelques caresses peu chastes, Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain de son petit ami, nu comme un ver en boitant légèrement.

Il alluma la douche brûlante, et soupira, comblé au possible, massant son dos douloureux.

Pendant ce temps, Draco avait donné des ordres pour qu'un petit déjeuner leur soit servit et se leva à son tour se dirigeant vers la salle d'eau.

Il entra silencieusement et d'un pas léger, il entra dans la douche et prit Harry dans ses bras. Le jeune homme se retourna et embrassa passionnément le blond, satisfait.

Il grimaça un peu en sentant deux doigts le pénétrer et s'appuya contre le mur, écartant les jambes pour faciliter le passage à Draco.

Le blond rougit légèrement. Le visage de Harry avait une expression lascive, comme une invitation à la débauche pure.

-- **Prends-moi**, murmura l'ange de la luxure réincarné.

Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il fit un pas, souleva Harry et le pénétra d'une seule poussée. Le brun hurla et d'un resserrement de son anus, incita le blond à bouger, l'excitant encore plus.

Il le plaqua contre le mur et le pénétra sauvagement, le pilonnant de l'intérieur rapidement et puissamment. Le dos de Harry cognait contre le carrelage de la douche, mais aucun des deux n'en avait cure.

Ils ressortirent de la douche quelques quarante minutes plus tard, trempés, glacés, mais comblés. Lucius et Narcissa s'étant absentés, ils prirent le temps d'essayer toutes les pièces de la maison, en passant par la cuisine et le bureau de Lucius, sans oublier la salle de bal.

A la fin de la journée, quand les Malefoy rentrèrent, ce fut pour trouver les elfes de maison en train de nettoyer toutes les pièces de la maison, en chantonnant.

Etonnés, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de leur fils où ils entrèrent après avoir frappé. Ils furent touchés et complètement attendri par le tableau magnifique. Draco était sur le dos, calé sur une montagne d'oreillers et caressait tendrement les cheveux de Harry qui somnolait sur le torse musclé.

Ils ressortirent sans bruit et allèrent se coucher à leur tour.

Le lendemain, Harry partit après avoir chaleureusement remercié Lucius, Narcissa et les elfes de maison. Draco le prit dans ses bras et ils transplanèrent. Arrivé chez lui, Harry embrassa Draco en y mettant tout son amour et recula légèrement, restant dans ses bras :

-- **On se revoit le Premier Septembre ?**

-- **Je t'enverrais des hiboux tous les jours, alors réponds-moi.**

-- **Bien sûr que j'y répondrais.**

-- **Une semaine sans te voir… Ca va être long…**

-- **Dis… Tu me promets que… Enfin… Tu ne me…**

-- **Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Crois-moi que dès que je te vois, je te saute dessus. Je veux voir la tête de ton ami Ronald et celle de Pansy**, rit Draco.

Harry pouffa à son tour et sourit, heureux et triste. Triste de devoir se séparer de Draco, heureux de voir qu'il avait arrêté de dénaturer ses amis.

-- **Amour ?**

-- **Oui Dray ?**

-- **Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas de dévoiler notre relation à tout le monde ?**

-- **Alors… Laisse-moi réfléchir… Premièrement, Rita aura quelque chose de vrai à raconter à la Gazette, ça changera. Deuxièmement, j'arrêterais de me faire courser par des folles dans les couloirs. Troisièmement, j'aurais le plaisir de voir Pansy baver de rage, Quatrièmement, Dumbledore va être heureux de voir l'entente entre les maisons rétablie. Et Cinquièmement, je t'aime trop pour ne me contenter que d'une relation secrète.**

--** Je vois**, fit Draco en éclatant de rire. **Pourquoi rougis-tu ?**

-- **… Je veux que tout le monde sache… Sache que…**

Harry s'interrompit, incapable de terminer sa phrase. Sa pensée lui semblait trop honteuse. Draco lui déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres et murmura à son oreille :

-- **Je veux que tout le monde sache que tu m'appartiens.**

Harry rougit et sourit adorablement. Tellement adorablement que Draco se fit un plaisir d'effacer ce sourire des lèvres de son ange.

Ils se séparèrent après de longues minutes à s'embrasser et se promettre de s'envoyer des hiboux, bref, après les séparations les plus mièvres possibles entre deux amoureux.

La semaine passa avec une lenteur folle. Harry fit ses courses sur le chemin de Traverse sans croiser personne, il prépara ses bagages avec impatience, termina ses devoirs de vacances, tourna en rond dans sa chambre, alla à la piscine avec Dudley…

Le jour de la rentrée arriva, Vernon conduisit Harry à la gare.

Le jeune homme retrouva son amie Hermione qui se dirigeait comme lui vers la gare. Il s'embrassèrent et passèrent la barrière en discutant, mine de rien.

Ils posèrent leurs bagages dans un compartiment vide et ressortirent, parlant avec animation. Ils retrouvèrent Ron, Ginny et Luna avec force embrassades et accolades.

Soudain, un grand « **HARRY !** » retentit et le brun se retourna pour se jeter dans les bras de… Neville **[ Vous y avez cru hein ? MWAHAHAHAHA Darkel : *SBAAF* Ecris. ]**

Le garçon joufflu murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de Harry et tous deux éclatèrent de rire, complices. Ils commencèrent à discuter tous ensemble, se retrouvant après deux mois. Ils s'assirent dans le compartiment et se lancèrent dans une grande discussion sur les bienfaits de la chaleur.

Au bout d'une heure, ils débattaient toujours quand une voix grave retentit à l'entrée de leur compartiment :

-- **Parfois, c'est bien d'avoir chaud…**

Ron se leva d'un bond et sortit sa baguette :

-- **Malefoy ! Dégage de là !**

-- **Du calme, je ne viens pas pour me battre**, l'apaisa le blond en levant les deux mains.

Hermione laissa échapper un « **Oh ! J'ai compris !** » et fit rasseoir Ron. Elle jeta un regard moqueur à Harry qui lui tira la langue et se retourna vers son petit ami.

Draco avait un pantalon de lin noir et une chemise blanche, pas entièrement attachée, laissant entrevoir ses clavicules. Il ne s'était pas mis de gel, d'ailleurs il ne s'en mettait plus depuis que Harry lui avait dit qu'il était mieux sans, et quelques mèches blondes retombaient élégamment devant ses yeux, voilant l'argent de son regard.

Draco sourit poliment et demanda :

-- **Lon… Neville, tu veux bien venir avec moi ?**

-- **Pas de problèmes… Draco.**

Le garçon joufflu sourit et se leva joyeusement, surprenant les autres. Le blond passa un bras dans le compartiment, attrapa le bras de Harry et l'entraîna dehors en lâchant en riant :

-- **Toi, je ne te laisse même pas le choix.**

Les trois garçons marchèrent silencieusement dans les couloirs du train, surprenant les élèves qui voyaient le Survivant et sa Némésis marcher côte à côte sans se taper dessus.

Ils arrivèrent dans un compartiment où était tranquillement assis Blaise :

-- **Salut Harry ! Salut Neville !**

-- **Bonjour Blaise**, répondit le brun en souriant.

-- **Salut**, marmonna Neville d'une petite voix en rougissant.

Draco enlaça Harry et murmura :

-- **Blaise est en couple avec Théo, mais les deux ont un faible pour le bon vivant de Neville.**

-- **Un couple à trois ? Et ils n'ont pas intérêt à faire du mal à notre Neville**. Chuchota Harry.

-- **Si Neville est d'accord, et ils ne lui feront rien de mal, du moins pas sans son consentement**, répondit Draco.

Il entraîna son amant dehors, laissant un peu d'intimité à leurs amis. Aussitôt qu'il furent seuls à l'abri de tous regards, Draco se jeta sur les lèvres de Harry et les dévora voracement, se délectant de leur chaleur.

-- **Tu m'as manqué mon ange.**

-- **Et moi donc**, soupira le brun en rendant son baiser à Draco.

Après une séance rapide de câlins très sages, ils rentrèrent dans le compartiment pour trouver Neville, Blaise et Théo qui les avait rejoints en pleine action.

Silencieusement, ils sortirent en pouffant.

Draco reconduisit Harry jusqu'à son wagon et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de murmurer :

-- **Je reviens te voir tout à l'heure et on dévoilera tout.**

-- **D'accord**, répondit Harry en souriant doucement.

Il lui arracha un dernier baiser et partit avec un signe de la main. Harry rentra dans son compartiment, l'air un peu ailleurs.

Ron le secoua en hurlant :

-- **HEY ! QU'EST-CE QUE T'A FAIT CETTE SALE FOUINE ?**

-- **Ne hurle pas Ron, il ne m'a rien fait de mal.**

-- **Euh… Harry, où est Neville ?** Demanda Ginny.

-- **Neville ?**

Harry rougit et répondit évasivement :

-- **Occupé. Il nous rejoindra plus tard.**

Il s'assit à côté d'Hermione et se plongea dans une grande discussion avec elle, tandis que Ron jouait à la bataille explosive avec Ginny et que Luna lisait le Chicaneur, comme à son habitude, à l'envers.

Après quelques heures de voyage, ils avaient tous revêtus leurs robes de sorciers et jouaient aux cartes en plaisantant quand un cri dépassant l'entendement retentit dans le couloir.

Harry fonça et ouvrit la porte, reculant la tête juste assez rapidement pour voir passer Pansy Parkinson qui hurlait en pleurant :

-- **Drackynouchet pense à un aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaange !**

La jeune fille faisait l'aller-retour dans le wagon, hurlant à qui pouvait l'entendre que Draco pensait à un ange. Tous les élèves se regardèrent avec incompréhension. Les filles se demandaient qui était l'ange en question et les garçons se demandaient ce qui passait encore par la tête de cette folle.

Draco apparut, l'air agacé, suivit par Blaise, Théo et Neville. Le garçon joufflu embrassa rapidement les deux garçons et rejoignit ses amis. A son passage, Harry lui souffla :

-- **C'était bien ?**

-- **Super**, répondit Neville en riant.

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire, stoppant Pansy dans son élan d'hystérie. Elle s'approcha d'un air menaçant de Harry et Neville et grogna :

-- **Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Potter ?**

-- **Rien qui ne puisse te concerner, Pansy**, répondit aimablement Harry, surveillant Draco qui s'approchait, du coin de l'œil.

La jeune fille poussa un hurlement de rage et beugla :

-- **Ce type se marre alors que je pleure ! C'est un insensiiiiiiiible !**

Tout le wagon se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Peine perdue. Des éclats de rire commencèrent à secouer les compartiments mais ce fut bref, le cri de rage, colère, frustration de Pansy les stoppa net.

-- **Toi, avec ta gueule d'ange et tes yeux trop verts, tu me dégoûtes ! Mon Draco est amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que moi et toi, toi tu rigoles !**

Harry fronça un sourcil et jeta un coup d'œil à Draco qui haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension et dit de sa voix grave :

-- **Je ne sais pas plus que toi ce qui lui arrive. Elle m'a demandé ce à quoi je pensais, j'ai répondu sans réfléchir et depuis, elle est dans cet état là.**

Harry fit la moue et se concentra sur la jeune fille qui hurlait, écumait de rage et bavait devant lui. Il la fit doucement reculer d'un pas, histoire qu'elle arrête de lui postillonner dessus.

Dans un accès de rage, la jeune fille leva la main, prête à gifler le Griffondor. Les filles hurlèrent de peur pour leur héros, les Griffondors s'avancèrent tous d'un pas, prêts à protéger Harry.

Rien de cela ne fut nécessaire. Pansy fut stoppée par une poigne ferme qui enserrait son bras sans douceur. Elle leva les yeux et tomba dans un regard métallisé à la lueur dangereuse qui la fixait d'un air glacial.

Elle déglutit péniblement et Draco gronda, menaçant, effrayant, intimidant :

-- **Ose lever encore une fois la main sur lui et tu prieras pour mourir.**

Il lâcha le bras de la jeune fille pour se retourner vers Harry avec un sourire doux, le surprenant par son changement d'humeur soudain :

-- **Tu n'as rien ?**

-- **Non, ça va. Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui a pris…**

-- **Je ne sais pas trop non plus. Mais le principal, c'est qu'elle ne t'ait rien fait**.

Draco enlaça son amant avec douceur et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils se séparèrent, se rendant compte du calme ambiant.

-- **Et bien, au moins, ils sont au courant**, lança tranquillement Neville en allant rejoindre ses deux nouveaux amants.

Les deux amoureux éclatèrent de rire et s'embrassèrent de nouveau, ne se préoccupant pas de l'ambiance.

Un silence de mort régnait sur tout le wagon. Tous avaient été surpris de voir Pansy beugler comme une vache enragée, mais encore plus de voir Draco prendre la défense de Harry.

La surprise avait été à son comble en voyant le blond s'inquiéter de la santé du Griffondor, mais en les voyant s'embrasser…

Ce jour là, les élèves de Poudlard durent déplorer une perte de neurones commune, une baisse des capacités intellectuelles, une chute de mâchoires et de corps très importante et une hausse considérable du taux d'hormones féminins.

Ce fut lorsqu'ils furent tous installés dans les calèches pour aller à Poudlard que Ron s'exclama :

-- **Mais, c'est que vous sortez ensemble ?**

* * *

**~~ Fin de l'OS ~~**

* * *

Alors, j'espère que ça vous a plus !!

J'ai droit à des reviews ? ^^

Bisous

xxx

Ellewyl


End file.
